PALO QUE CRECE DOBLAO
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Que se esconde detras del "supuesto" enamoramiento de Neil por Candy... una historia secreta, oscura, silenciosa. Un Destino marcado por el desprecio y la negacion, por la fatalidad. Candy sera testigo de un triste final, Neal vivira al maximo hasta que el aire deje sus pulmones.


**PALO QUE CRECE DOBLAO**

**Para Neil**

**Chica de Terry, Agosto 2012**

* * *

Hacia tremendo calor, insoportable, sudoroso y ante tanto dolor nació…

Era Agosto, el mes más caluroso del Verano y el más caliente en quien sabe cuantos años… Pero Roger Legan estaba orgulloso a pesar de todo.

Era un niño, un varoncito que venia a elevar la estirpe Legan, Roger estaba complacido con su mujer por haberle dado un delfín, un primogénito, robusto con pulmones fuertes, y unos orgullosos genitales que seguramente serian el arrebato de las jovencitas que lo perseguirían llegado el momento.

Un brillante futuro se vislumbraba para el recién nacido, abogado, al frente de las empresas Legan haciéndose cargo del gran patrimonio familiar, digno representante que seguiría la tradición de tantos antepasados varones con sus meritos y sus propios hijos, un destino brillante vislumbraba Roger para Neil, su hijo, será un gran varón y de eso se encargaría el.

El chico creció al lado de su hermana menor, era la niña de los ojos de papá pero el, al ser el heredero recibía duras lecciones de su progenitor las raras ocasiones que "vacacionaba" en casa, siempre estaba viajando, siempre haciendo dinero, creciendo el patrimonio para que llegado el momento su fuerte e inteligente hijo se hiciera cargo.

Roger era duro, la lección tenía que ser bien aprendida e instruía a Neil con severidad desde muy pequeño en asuntos de diplomacia y buenas maneras, exigía del niño sobriedad y total atención, mientras que su hermana gozaba de todos sus caprichos. Cuando le tocaba ir de regreso a su "amada oficina" Roger dejaba instrucciones precisas las cuales eran lecciones que su hijo debía tomar.

Pero la madre le parecía que era demasiado, y consentía al chiquillo volviéndolo malcriado e inseguro, su hermana tenia por tarea "hacer correr" a cuanta institutriz y profesor su padre contrataba para enseñar a Neil, lo que le correspondía por ser heredero de los Legan, el chico veía como sus primos se divertían y su educación aunque estricta igual que la de el, tenían además la libertad de jugar y convivir entre ellos a su antojo.

Neil, se sentía atraído por el juego de su hermana de niña consentida, donde conseguía todo lo que deseaba con chantaje o berrinches, el juego rudo de sus primos no le agradaba eran demasiado bruscos para su gusto, peleaban, se revolcaban los retaban pero siempre juntos y riendo. Prefería no ensuciarse la ropa y hacer rabiar a quien se dejara -considerando primero que fuera inferior a el en fuerza- en compañía de su hermana, siempre cómplices en sus fechorías de angelitos de la casa, su madre solo le interesaba la socialite, la educación de sus hijos poco menos que nada, ellos eran los dueños de todo, con buenos modales y una doble moral igual a la de ella le bastaba para que figuraran bien en sociedad.

Cuando el padre volvía y exigía resultados de sus instrucciones, Neil era reprendido por no haber estudiado, entonces su madre salía a defenderlo alegando que ningún profesor estaba a la altura o todas las institutrices resultaron ser unas neófitas.

Entonces Roger al ver como Eliza era el alma dominante en ese dúo caprichoso, mando por una amiga, una chica huérfana que hiciera compañía a Eliza y permitiera a Neil dedicarse a sus obligaciones pero contrario a lo que Roger esperaba, Madre e hijos se enfrascaron en hacerle la vida imposible a la chiquilla huérfana, Roger admiraba el valor de la chica y pretendía que ella les trasmitiera esa fuerza a sus hijos pero nunca resulto, dio la razón a su esposa cuando esa misma chiquilla -"tan arribista" decía Sara- fue adoptada por los Andrew.

Neil bien o mal había crecido, era bien parecido, educado y sus lecciones habían sido estudiadas aunque no brillantemente, su hermana era mas sagaz pero era el, El varón, quien debía cargar con la responsabilidad de heredar y de sembrar en otro varón el apellido Legan para perpetuar el linaje, cuan cerca de la verdad estaba Roger pero no como el lo deseaba.

Los chicos siguieron crecieron se convirtieron en jóvenes, bellos, ricos, bien colocados en sociedad, ambiciosos ambos, pero había algo en los hermanos que nadie percibía, siempre estaban juntos y la mayor parte de las veces iban juntos a todos lados, mas parecían una pareja de novios que de hermanos, quien no los conociera diría que, eran pareja aunque mas bien se comportaban como cómplices, cuchicheando y tramando algo a media voz, cómplices, siempre cómplices en sus planes contra aquella chica que les había fastidiado la vida.

Con el tiempo la presión para Neal fue mayor, después de volver de Londres traes el inicio inminente de la guerra, Roger comenzó a meterlo de lleno a los negocios para que conociera gente y se relacionara y dejara de andar de "damita de compañía" de su madre y hermana, lo indujo a beber Whiskies en las rocas, como parte del ritual de los caballeros y a fumar puros cubanos. Ninguna de las dos cosas eran del agrado del joven Legan, prefería estar en casa que rodeado de esos viejos aburridos, apestando a tabaco y llenando la habitación de humo cual chimeneas en invierno de Londres.

De pronto la platica se giro hacia el joven empresario, "que si había alguna chica especial en su vida", "que cuando podrían conocerla", "que para cuando contraería nupcias", "que su padre debía estar ansioso por tener mas herederos Legan", "entre mas jóvenes mejor".

Como si el único propósito de los hijos fuera crear bebés cual fabrica para heredar, varones sobre todo, aunque las chicas también se necesitan, si no, ¿con quien casarían a los varones? ¿Y quien aportaría las generosas dotes? Estaban educados como si eso fuera el único afán de sus vidas, el ni siquiera se había enamorado.

Entonces Neil cayo en la cuenta, adoraba estar con su hermana en sus reuniones con sus amigas, se divertía oyéndolas hablar de modas provenientes de Paris y de chicos por supuesto, a lo cual el se guardaba su opinión pues consideraba que de expresarla parecería extraño decir que en efecto, el actor novel de Broadway era muy atractivo, por raro que sonara no le parecía fuera de lugar pensarlo así. Sin embargo sabía que no debía decirlo.

La presión de su padre respecto a que no salía lo suficiente con señoritas se hizo mas molesta. Invitaba alguna que otra chica a pasear en su nuevo automóvil y la pasaban bien, pero el no las consideraba como posibles parejas sin embargo, un hombre alto elegantemente bien vestido, le hacían volver la mirada y "admirar" lo bien que le quedaba el traje.

Incluso llego a sentir mucha curiosidad por aquel hombre, adulto joven que vivía con la huérfana que tanto el y su hermana les encantaba molestar.

Lo espiaba secretamente a la distancia y en ese momento se retaba por no poder visitar a la rubia sin ningún motivo para verle más de cerca. Cuanto le intrigaban esos vaqueros ajustados que usaba, y esa chaqueta gastada de cuero, tan tremendamente masculino… No definitivamente el no se vestiría así, su madre se desmayaría y su padre seguramente lo desheredaría. Pero ¡Oh que perversamente bien se le veía el trasero con los vaqueros ajustados a aquel mísero vagabundo!

Roger Legan comenzó a hostigar a su hijo de que debería verse mas seguido con alguna chica, que eso era primordial para buenas relaciones en los negocios, ser hombre estable, honorable con buenas y serias intenciones de formalizar un hogar. Mientras el chico se vestía impecablemente pero no para gustarle a las chicas -que de todas formas enloquecía con su estupendo físico- mas bien se vestía para el y para… otro joven empresario que también frecuentaba el club, su mirada lejana le erizaba la piel y no sabia el por que.

Un día pensando que debía tener novia, -una novia que no apetecía ni deseaba- unos malandros lo atacaron y vaya sorpresa, esa huérfana que tanto molesto lo salvaría de una tremenda paliza y una parada segura a emergencias, entonces vio dos posibilidades, por primera vez aquella chiquilla le llamo la atención, comenzó a "admirar" su valor y no pudo negar que la chica tenia lo suyo, se había puesto realmente bella, no obstante mantenía una relación con Grandchester, el guapísimo actor, otrohora condiscípulo del colegio que cruelmente lo había golpeado, el mal nacido, que por mas guapo que fuera no le perdonaría esa afrenta, algún día se vengaría de el, de alguna manera.

Sin su familia entender el por que, comenzó a cortejarla sin mucho éxito, el desplego un interés en la pobretona enfermera que no se cansaba de rechazarlo, no consiguió con ello que una sola vez le permitirá llevarla a su humilde hogar y así poder ver mas de cerca a su amigo el vagabundo aquel de los vaqueros ajustados.

La presión de Roger sobre que tuviera "una pareja" aumento, la presión de su madre y hermana de que "esa pareja no fuera la inmunda enfermera" también creció y su encaprichamiento por ella también creció.

La persiguió hasta que amenazo con enlistarse si no era ella la que debía convertirse en su esposa, nadie podía creer lo que el deseaba, Sara, Eliza y Roger que sabían que ella no era de su agrado y la joven tampoco parecía agradarle nada aquel compromiso.

La tan esperada fiesta donde se anunciarían las nupcias llego y fue un fracaso total, Neil fue humillado de la peor forma posible, mas fue su descontento al descubrir que el hombre de trasero celestial era el jefe del Clan Andrew, estaba avergonzado y herido, derrotado, tantas fantasías había hecho en su cabeza de forma tan privada que ahora ese mismo hombre lo relegaba a "cero a la izquierda" con un solo enunciado de su dulce y severa voz.

Entonces se quebró.

Corrió como siempre a los brazos de su madre, aquellos que siempre estuvieron dispuestos a complacer sus caprichos y a darle la razón, delante de la concurrencia lloro y grito profundamente herido. No de ser rechazado por Candy, si no por aquel hombre que se metía en sus sueños llevándolo a elucubrar hermosas fantasías privadas.

Por primera vez Roger profundamente enojado por el comportamiento infantil y pelele de su primogénito le puso unas tremendas bofetadas al poner un pie en la mansión Legan, ¡No debía llorar como nenita sino levantarse como lo hace un verdadero varón! le reprocho la humillación a toda la familia, le reprocho el supuesto amor que decía tener por la enfermera endemoniada que se daba el lujo de despreciar pertenecer a los Legan.

Roger estaba furico.

-Si tanto la amabas porque no fuiste con William a pedir formalmente su mano, ¡Imbécil! En lugar de eso te pusiste a atacarlo, a acusarlo como una nena chillona dando la queja a su "abuelita". Eres una vergüenza pero esa actitud tan tibia tuya, ¡se acabo!

Iremos a Florida, te inscribirás en la universidad, estudiaras duro y te alejaras de tu madre y hermana que te han vuelto su pelele maricón. De ahora en adelante sacaras la casta de los Legan -Había sentenciado cruelmente.

Sara ni siquiera se atrevió a meter las manos por su hijo, también le había molestado la actitud poco "varonil" al verle lloriquear como si ella le fuera a resolver ese entuerto que el había causado por su estúpido capricho. Su hermana solo se limito a decir "Te lo tienes merecido, te lo advertí".

Y así sintiéndose más solo que nunca marcho a Florida y allá en la universidad exclusiva para varones, el terrible discurso impartido por su padre que le partió el alma, después de las bofetadas y empujones que le propino, se le olvido por completo. Aquello era un nuevo mundo desconocido, estar rodeado por hombres, día y noche, estudiar con ellos, ejercitarse con ellos, hablar con ellos, dormir cerca de ellos…

Así como conocía a las amigas de su hermana fue conociendo los diferentes tipos de chicos que había en la universidad. Encontró un tipo de jóvenes muy reservado con el que el se identifico de inmediato y todo lo que antes parecía privado, solo para el, se fue descubriendo maravillosamente ante sus ojos y su cuerpo antes no utilizado.

Esas sensaciones desconocidas que nunca había sentido lo llevaron por un mundo maravilloso y sensual apenas descubierto, comenzó a llevar una doble vida que le sentaba tremendamente bien, había una pequeña comunidad que no lo juzgaba, que era amiga aparentemente pero también le habían enseñado lo que ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir antes.

Casi al salir de la universidad se encontró con el joven aquel que veía frecuentemente en el club de caballeros de Chicago, aquel que lo miraba con ese brillo que le hacia erizar la piel, que lo incomodaba incluso, entonces descubrió que aquello había sido atracción sensual. Resulta que era un profesor de Historia universal, Especialista en la civilización Romana, le impartió cátedra casi al final de su carrera y entonces conoció lo que era el amor.

Ya no volvió a su casa en Chicago, solo a despedirse y se fue a Miami a fundar un nuevo negocio, su familia estaba muy orgullosa de el, pero poco lo veían, Neil había cambiado, se había vuelto sumamente educado, guapo, irresistible, las chicas lo asediaban pero el nunca perdía el control. Todos lo admiraban pero el encantador Neil Legan se había vuelto inalcanzable.

Su padre estaba orgulloso de el, por todo lo que había logrado, se había graduado con honores, había tenido la iniciativa de iniciar un nuevo negocio sin ayuda de los Andrew y comenzó un imperio hotelero que amenazaba con crecer y crecer bajo su mando pero, nunca venia a casa, siempre estaba ocupado y un día decidió visitarlo de sorpresa…

-Neil… Neil… ¿Quién es usted?

Roger se quedo asombrado al ver un joven tendido en la cama que pertenecía a su hijo, el hombre despertó y se incorporo, estaba completamente desnudo. Se puso el pijama de inmediato.

-Padre.

-Ne-il… qu-e… -Vio a su hijo aparecer de una puerta contigua enredado en la toalla acababa de ducharse.

Roger abrió habitación tras habitación, buscando a las mujeres que hacían pareja con el hombre que encontró desnudo en el lecho y de su propio hijo, pero nada. La casa a esa hora de la mañana estaba vacía a excepción de los dos únicos hombres desnudos. Neil solo lo miro hurgar en los closet, solo ropa masculina, trajes finos, zapatos de marca, corbatas de los mas atractivos colores…

-Padre, solo soy yo, tu hijo, tu gran varón.

Roger grito, no podía comprender aquello, Neil era de esos maricones que… se acostaban con otros hombres… por eso siempre estaba solo, por eso de niño no se despegaba de su madre y de su hermana, por eso se encapricho en casarse con una muchachita que lo detestaba, tendría el argumento perfecto para… no tocarla…

Su orgulloso hijo, ese al que todos admiraban era un "hombre-mujer" que… tenia de pareja a otro hombre…

-¿Y los nietos? ¿Y la herencia?

-Los nietos te los dará Eliza Padre, yo cumpliré con mi parte, hice y seguiré haciendo crecer el apellido y la fortuna pero es lo único, mi vida, esa, la viviré como mejor me plazca, ustedes puedes desligarse del poderío Andrew, ya no viviremos a su sombra, Eliza tendrá una gran dote para casarse con quien se le antoje y te llene de nietos, pero yo, yo me quedare aquí. Con mi vida tal y como esta, les guste o no. Tú me entrenaste para esto y yo…

-¡Yo no te hice un maricón! Neil… me has decepcionado…

-Siento que así sea, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a tu desdén.

Y cada uno siguió con su vida, Neil guardaba muy bien las apariencias, se convirtió en un soltero codiciado, llegado un momento en el cual considero que había cumplido con su familia entrego las empresas de nuevo a su padre y a su hermana y el se fue a vivir su vida como siempre había deseado.

Roger ya no supo de el, y lo extrañaba, efectivamente había hecho lo que el le había dicho, elevo su apellido muy alto y fundo una nueva empresa solo para ellos, pero no le dio nietos, en cambio Eliza tuvo muchos varoncitos que eran su alegría pero le faltaba su hijo, se dio cuenta que, el nunca le dio cariño, que Neil no se permitía abrazarlo ni jugar con el, no porque el no quisiera si no porque "papá" siempre estuvo ocupado para el.

Se arrepintió de no haberle demostrado a su hijo cuanto lo amaba, solo lo lleno de obligaciones y más deberes, Sara solo se aboco a cumplirle los caprichos creyendo que con eso compensaba la ausencia y la falta de cariño paterno. Nunca les dijo a Eliza y a Sara lo que pasaba con Neil, desconocía si ellas lo sabían y se lo ocultaron.

Ya no importaba, Neil ya no escribía, se había perdido en quien sabe donde porque el había dejado claro que las puertas de su casa estaban cerradas para un maricón. Pero olvido decirle que nunca estarían cerradas para su hijo…

A los dos años de no saber de el llego una llamada inesperada de Nueva York, Roger voló hacia allá lo mas pronto que pudo, solo alcanzo a ver el ultimo aliento de su primogénito, no tuvo tiempo de decirle "te amo" ni de pedirle perdón… solo lo vio expirar.

El parte medico había dicho que murió de una rara enfermedad que lo mino lentamente, se había internado en un buen hospital pero nada pudieron hacer por el, mas que ayudarlo a morir con el menor dolor posible.

Nadie lo acompañaba, nadie lo visitaba, llego por su propio pie, solo, estuvo internado por mas de tres meses sin mejoría, y en todo ese tiempo nunca le llamo, fue aquella enfermera huérfana que se atrevió a llamarlo, no dijo gran cosa solo que Neil estaba sumamente enfermo y que seria bueno que el viniera a verlo.

Roger no vio a Candy y ella no estaba en aquel momento en el hospital de Nueva York, la chica se había casado con el actor de Broadway y según dijeron hacia caridad visitando a los enfermos terminales.

Así fue como ella "por casualidad" dio con Neil.

Roger recibió en brazos a su hijo al minuto después de que vio la luz, no le importo llenarse las manos de sangre en aquel momento estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hijo varón que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, cuan orgulloso y afortunado se sintió y ahora… llevaba de nuevo en sus brazos a su hijo desecho, muerto, a enterrarlo en el pabellón familiar, no había lugar para un maricón inmundo en su casa pero para su hijo, su primogénito varón, que llevaba de nuevo a casa, si.

* * *

***Inspirado en "El gran varón".**

**ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA!**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
